Mortification
by Pterobat
Summary: Where did Chameleon June go, anyway?


**Mortification**

_Warning: This is based on the manga version of the series, in which Leda and Spica do not exist, Shun's master is called __Daídalos, and June is not seen after being brought to Saori's mansion, and she revealed her own face to Shun._

They were the best, both the Saints and the doctors. She had to remember that as the four gurneys rattled through the Grande Foundation sanatorium. If anyone could save them, stop the dying flames of their Cosmos from extinguishing entirely, these men could. She ought to follow them; a goddess and should not shy from such trivialities. But for the moment it was hard to move, and she remained standing in the foyer with Tatsumi.

When the door to the pertinent room closed the hall became silent. Tatsumi, still in his kendo garb, started to speak, but was cut off by a metallic pattering, growing louder. She looked through the glass doors at the front: someone was running towards the hospital, long hair bobbing in the breeze they made. Saori could see her before she was visually clear, one of the many bright flares now inside her mind.

The other girl did not pause as the automatic doors admitted her, by a minor miracle escaping crashing into the retracting panels. She was crying, rushing past the other two without noticing them, even when Tatsumi shouted. The doctors inside the now-open room followed Tatsumi's protest, but Saori simply started walking, slowly but with purpose. Inside the girl was squeezed in next to Shun's bed, her tears spilling over a clutched hand that was nearly as white as his clothing. She repeated his name in whimpers, while the doctors stood bewildered. One shouted at her again, but she did not move.

Saori's voice, much quieter, somehow cut through the din. "Chameleon June."

The female Saint started but did not drop Shun's hand until recognition flared in her blue eyes as she turned to look. Tears still streaming, she took several steps forward to be free of the gurneys before collapsing into a kowtow position, blonde hair spilling to the floor. "Forgive me...Athena." Her voice was thick, barely above a whisper.

There had been no need for Saori to identify herself; she would have to get used to that. Carefully she touched June's quivering back, bidding her to rise. Imperious contempt suddenly flashed within Saori as June's naked face rose before her, but sympathy rapidly took its place, right before June herself gasped and covered her face with one hand.

"I..am...sorry...goddess...please...I do not have it with me."

"It is all right. We can wait to retrieve your mask."

Tatsumi had made it into the room in the interim. "Pardon, Lady Saori, but who is this girl?"

Saori had to turn to the doctors first. "Please carry on as if this never happened. Their lives are in your hands."

"Y-yes!"

Saori led June out with a hand on her back. With the other she closed the door gently. "This girl," she said to Tatsumi. "Is Chameleon June."

"She's a..."

"Yes. She is one of my Saints."

Tatsumi looked flustered. "A girl? But how?"

"It's not common, but it does happen. Tatsumi, I'd appreciate it if you could leave us alone for a while. I am going to take June back to the mansion and deal with her there."

"I'll go with you! After some have threatened you--!"

"There is nothing to fear from this one. Please, Tatsumi."

He only nodded, then bowed.

June had stopped crying by this point. Saori led her to the waiting limousine. "Do you know where your mask is?"

She gulped, "Yes, Lady." She gave the location, and Saori relayed it to the driver. "My Cloth box is nearby, too."

They were seated. She looked at June; her bodystocking seemed to only cover her legs, and removing the Cloth would leave her topless. "Do you have any other clothes with you?"

"No, Lady."

"Very well, you may borrow mine for the time being."

"Yes, Lady. P-please excuse my transgressions in your sight." Her tongue stumbled awkwardly, as if she was not used to speaking formally.

"It's all right, as I said. You have nothing to fear." June would probably speak better once her mask had been returned to her, and Saori remained silent while this occurred. Finally it was back, a white face with stripes over the eyes. The box was hauled into the trunk, the chauffeur remarking on how amazingly light it was. Even before they key was in the ignition June began to talk, explaining how she'd gotten here, and how she'd lost her mask, ending with detecting the fluttering Cosmos of the other Bronzes as they were returned to Japan. "Shun's had...burned especially bright." She sniffled and wiped at her rigid face.

"I see." Saori had never known of a female Saint taking her mask off voluntary to expose herself to a man. He could have hardly misunderstood such a proposal, but now it may have been too late to see what the response would be. "I was not able to see Shun fight directly, but I have no doubt that he fought bravely."

"I always thought that he was too weak. Master Daídalos said--Oh! Tell me, did Shun kill Pisces Aphrodite?"

"Yes."

"He said that he wanted to avenge our master. That was why he could not abandon the mission to Sanctuary. But I thought...I always thought he was so weak...I was amazed when he became a Saint, but I still I didn't have faith."

She said nothing more on the way to the mansion. Later clad in one of Saori's dresses, the Cloth restored to its constellation-shape and packed away, June still refused to remove her mask, apologizing again for selfishly breaking the ancient taboo, re-igniting Saori's contempt for just a moment. She felt the need to say the obvious. "You love him."

"Yes," she breathed. "I thought that if I showed him that, in the most direct way I knew, he would stop his suicide charge. But there is no time for love in a battlefield."

Instead of answering, Saori said, "Do you have any other place to go?"

"Andromeda Island was the only home that I remembered. I think that I will go to Sanctuary to fight in the battles that will be coming soon. Only..."

"What?"

"Only I'm not strong enough! I could not hide my womanhood behind the mask. My heart overwhelms me, and I can't think seriously. I couldn't see Shun's power, and was always trying to get him to stop instead, because I was so blinded. And if I couldn't see even _his_, what else am I missing?" June's skin under the mask was reddening. "I am not worthy to be a Saint, or even to stand in your presence, Athena."

Saori wondered what to say. Finally, "You're right. If love between Saints is to happen, it must be put aside until a time at which all the enemies of Earth do not threaten us, which may never occur. That was part of the reason that the rule was instilled. If a girl chose love she was no longer a Saint because she had the emotions of a woman, and if she killed him then the matter was silenced."

June fell into another worshipful pose. "I-If that is my punishment, then I accept it. I only w-want t-to ask that you tell Shun what happened."

"Now...wait." But nearly every part of herself wanted to banish June for letting emotional concerns get in the way of the duties of Sainthood. "There are still many battles to be fought, and all the Saints of Athena might be needed. But you are right about the problem you might pose. Therefore, I do not strip you of your Sainthood, but I do command you to withdraw from future battles until you have found a method to better yourself. With your training you should be able to survive anywhere, but you are welcome to food and rest at the mansion for a temporary period. I will not bid you to give up your feelings for Shun, because...because even a god cannot ask that." She touched the top of June's head, and she again took it as a request to rise. The Saint only nodded, and with the mask, it was hard to tell if she was soothed.

--------------------------------------------------------------

How June managed to change herself would be up to her, but the female Saint had said that she would start at the place she knew the most: Andromeda Island. If Saori ever had need of her, June would come. The Chameleon had added that she trusted in Shun's will to survive, and still hoped to meet him again someday.

Saori leaned against a column and watched the sky brighten as June walked away from the grounds. There were so many things that she had been remembering. The first female Saint had been an accident, her true gender hidden from her teacher and her gifted with a Cloth that could easily conceal the truth, but battle wounds had caught up with her. There had been much indignation and astonishment, for she had performed well yet had broken the laws. It was decided that women could have the capacity to become Saints, but only if they pretended they did not have the spirits of women. It was an exceptional one who could achieve that, and few made it, helped by there being few Cloths modified to support them. How many others had there been with June's dilemma, only better able to control their feelings? But then there had been little complaints before her, and such things could have occurred between the men, too. It was best to let it be, for they (she) did need all the Saints that could be spared in the trials ahead.

But on a more human level she did feel sorry for June. She had to be a goddess now, instead of merely knowing of her destiny, with no idea what awaited her in the future. Running the Foundation had been hard enough, but now...it was almost incomprehensible. Her future was just as uncertain as the Chameleon's was. Hopefully they would both find what they needed.


End file.
